


Life

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: MCU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Orphan Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Peter's class field trip to SI + a sh*tty and rude teacher + an interdimensional super-powered sister + some protective Avengers + some other stuff = this fic.(21/7/20): added missing tags
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065071
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need a better title. First Marvel fic so sorry if its OOC.  
> Some info:  
> \- May is dead (car crash)  
> \- Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, therefore, Morgan doesn't exist.  
> \- Civil War didn't happen and Endgame did (but differently, Captain Marvel dusted Thanos and his army).  
> \- Laura and her kids don't exist.  
> \- All Avengers (except Scott) live in the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for language.  
> Can you spot Ninjago easter eggs I snuck in? (answers in last chapter).  
> Bold and italics: telepathy  
> Italics: thought  
> Bold: time skip  
> 7/6/20: minor edits to make it flow.

Peter woke to FRIDAY's continuous beeping some people called an alarm clock.

'I'm up, I'm up,' he insisted, getting up, crossing the room and stubbing his toe on a pile of books on his way. Within a few minutes, he was out in the common area.

Almost all of the Avengers currently in the Tower were awake; Steve and Bucky were preparing breakfast, both Eden and Pepper were on the phone to someone, Clint and Natasha were arguing about something again, Bruce away for a few days, Thor and Loki were back in Asguard, and Tony wasn't up as of yet.

Peter helped the two supersoldiers serve the food (typical breakfast stuff) which was enough to feed a good-sized army. The two assassins/spies, the Elementalist and Pepper moved to the table once they noticed that it had been set.

"Sorry, I have got to leave for a meeting," Pepper apologized, swinging past the table to grab a bagel and to wish Peter a good day at school before leaving for the lift.

When she was gone, they all took a seat at the table, starting the meal in silence.

"I've got guard duty today and there's a chance I'll be assigned to your class," Eden told him between bites of Mantou (an Asian breakfast bread).

Midtown Tech had started requesting security guards to guard the Junior- and Senior- year classes, no one knew why.

"Hopefully not. Do you know what would happen if they found out that the security guard was an Avenger?" he asked a rhetorical question.

"Or that you are Stark's biological son?" Clint chimed in from across the table.

Someone threw a pancake at the archer.

"Speaking of the man, where is Stark?" Steve asked, taking a bite of his pancake. Not much later, they all got up to go about their day.

Tony had yet to make an entrance.

* * *

"Why did you join the police force?" Peter asked as he got on Eden's motorbike before she took off.

"Back home, I was an officer and I didn't want to train for a different career here," she explained, often yelling over the rushing wind and then pulling into a lucky free parking spot in one of Midtown Tech's parking lots.

They made their way into the school, going in separate directions once they had passed through the doors, Eden to her supervisor for her assignment, Peter to his locker where Ned was waiting for him.

Their first class was Chemistry with Mr. Harrington.

* * *

** Mr. Harrington's Chemistry class. **

The students entered the classroom to find the teacher, a stack of permission forms, and a certain police officer standing in the back.

 ** _'Told you,'_ **Eden's voice 'said' in Peter's head (she's a telepath).

He didn't 'say' anything back, it required too much effort. The students all took their seats, either continuing or starting their conversations.

"Settle down, class," Mr. Harrison called, the chatter eventually dying off.

"Midtown- our class specifically- is very lucky to get the opportunity for a field trip to Avengers Tower," he announced as most of the class cheered.

Peter banging his head on the desk, MJ was reading and Ned was away sick.

_Great, a field trip to his house._

Mr. Harrington got Betty to hand out the permission forms which were due back by the next day.

"If you don't get this form signed then you won't be able to come," he warned before beginning the lesson.

 _ **'Permission to go to your house?!'**_ Eden 'said' to him, her tone almost laughing.

* * *

When he got home, he forged the signature, if Tony and/or Clint found out about the field trip then they would go out of their way to 'make nothing but trouble' as Pepper had named it.

It was a full-day trip.

Once that was done, he left for some early patrol time before dinner.

The Avengers found out about the field trip, regardless.

_Poor Peter._

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Chemistry was unproductive as everyone was distracted talking about the trip the next day. Ned was ecstatic after Peter had told him about it.

They met up with MJ at lunch, Flash decided to be irritating as ever to him after not speaking to him all day.

"Hey penis, be ready to have your lies _exposed_ tomorrow?!" Flash yelled from the other side of the cafeteria. He wasn't worth any of his time or energy.

Plus, Peter was too focused on hoping that Eden hadn't been within hearing range just then because when something annoyed her, she could do some real damage.

"What is he trying to accomplish?" MJ asked rhetorically, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Popularity or something," Ned answered, not realizing it was a rhetorical question.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang so they got up to go to class, not before Peter could remind them both that, as it was Thursday, they would be 

* * *

**Day of the field trip.**

Peter walked to school today as Eden was assigned 'somewhere else' and no one else was able to take him.

When he did get to the school, with minutes to spare as per usual, the bus was already there, Mrs. Chi was marking attendance as they got on the bus while Mr. Harrington was attempting to keep those aboard quiet.

Mrs. Chi glared at him for being late as Peter walked past her to board. Ned had saved him a seat with them at the back of the yellow vehicle.

"Didn't think you were coming," Ned said as the spiderling sat, he had been the last one to board the bus.

**Fifteen-minute time skip ('cause I'm lazy).**

When the bus pulled up to Avengers Tower, the students poured out once the doors were open and both teachers shepherded them into the lobby where a certain telepathic was waiting for them

"Hello Midtown Tech, I'm Eden and I'll be your tour guide," Eden called out, bringing their attention to her. "These are your security badges, which you'll need to have visible at all times otherwise our head of security won't be very _happy_ about it," she smirked at Peter.

From there, Eden handed out the badges, Flash looked particularly smug upon receiving his.

"Scan your badge and step through the scanner," Eden instructed (I'm only doing to list a few) before she scanned hers and stepped through first.

"Eden Hunter. Red: Paradox. Midtown Tech tour guide. Authorized weapons, threat level: 57%," FRIDAY announced as shocked expressions graced the class' faces and the started firing questions at her. "You're Paradox?" "Aren't you part of security?" "No way, an _Avenger has been guarding_ our classes!"

She didn't answer any of the questions.

"Cindy Moon, White: Midtown Tech tour. No weapons, threat level: 0%," she announced, robotically.

"Eugene Thompson. White: Midtown Tech tour. No weapons, threat level: 2%," the A.I. continued.

MJ scanned her badge and stepped through, "Michelle 'MJ' Jones. Black: classified. Authorized weapons, threat level: 45%," FRIDAY's tone was more human this time.

'Why did it say Black for MJ while ours all said White?" Cindy asked.

"There are different clearance levels; White for visitors, Blue for the press, Orange for low-level interns, Green for high-level interns, Black for associates or friends of the Avengers, Red for the Avengers, and Silver for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and someone else," Eden explained.

"Edward 'Ned' Leeds. Black: classified. No weapons, threat level: 15%," FRIDAY announced when Ned had stepped through the scanner.

Then it was Peter's turn and _oh god, he hadn't changed it so that his surname wouldn't be announced as..._

"Peter Stark. Silver-Red: classified. Authorized weapons, threat level: 86%," FRIDAY's voice was more human-sounding then before. Some made sounds of amazement when the A.I. announced his threat level.

"I don't know what game you're playing Parker but you better stop it or you get detention," Ms Chi demanded before turning on her heel and retreating to her previous spot.

 _ **'A bitchy teacher? Stereotypical much?'** _Eden 'said' to him. ' _ **I'll deal with her later,'**_ she added as an afterthought.

He was the last person to go through so they all boarded the lift.

"First stop is Orange-level labs," she announced as the doors opened.

A brown-haired man who had been working on a prosthetic arm put his tools down when he heard the doors opening, and came over to them.

"This is Nelson, he's head of this set of labs," she introduced him.

"Welcome to the labs where there's always something on fire," Nelson said, gaining a few laughs.

To prove him correct, "FRIDAY, activate protocol FIRE!" was yelled and fire-suppression foam descended onto the flames, putting it out. "Number eight!" the same person called out as a new tally was added to a board on the wall.

The owner of the voice, a man who's skin seemed to give off a bronze shine, joined them also.

"The name's Echo. I'm mostly in charge of keeping track of fires and how many we have each day," Echo introduced himself. (Orange-level has six heads: Nelaon, Echo, one who was sick, one who was busy and one who was somewhere).

For the next two hours, the two took them through the labs, showing the projects that weren't burnt up and putting out two more fires.

* * *

**Time skip.**

They had moved onto the Green-level labs. There were three heads as there were three levels instead of a large number of Orange-level ones. Who were: Jay (a red-haired man), Nya (a black-haired lady), and Zane (a man with a robotic air).

'Our main project right now is P.I.X.A.L, an android for tour guide and security for companies,' Zane explained, motioning to the table that had multiple screens that had the code on it.

"Why's it called Pixal?" Grant asked. 

"That's a good question. There are many reasons why, the main one is P.I.X.A.L stands for 'Personal, Interactive, Xternal, Assistant, Life-form'," Jay explained as the three heads led the class further into the labs.

Peter and Eden both knew that there was more to their project than just that, more of a personal nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Chapter 2 should be up soon!  
> This is like the longest chapter I've ever done.


	3. BETA READER REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter.

As I mostly never edit or look over my own work, would anyone like to beta read this?

(It would help me to get chapters out faster)


	4. Not a chapter

Guys.

It's been a LONG while, sorry, I forgot about this fic.

This fic is going on hiatus until Feb 2021 at least, might be longer

Why?

I've sort of lost motivation/inspiration with this fic, I have to focus on school for the rest of this school year as I need to finish Junior High and go on to Senior School.

I have a month-long camp coming up in November where I won't be near any technology at all.

Also, it's been just over three months since this was first posted, yay!

If you are waiting for me to update any of my older WIPs, this same hiatus applies.

Hope you understand, see you all in Feb 2021!


End file.
